


Not Cool, Bro!

by LadyDrace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chases, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, POV Outsider, POV Scott McCall, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott gets more than he bargained for, trying to get even with Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Cool, Bro!

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [兄弟，這不酷！](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175739) by [SeijiShun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeijiShun/pseuds/SeijiShun)



> This was written as a pinch hit for [Aredesification](http://aredesification.tumblr.com/) for the [Sterek Secret Santa](http://stereksecretsanta.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.
> 
> Unbetaed.

Revenge was a dish best served cold, and Scott McCall was having it tonight. Okay, so that might have been overly poetic, but the point was that Stiles had been an asshole and he deserved to be put in his place! You do _not_ prank your bro! It's against the code! Admittedly, Scott might have been going on about Allison a little too much, but that was no reason to write _Mr. Scott Argent_ on every blank page in each and every one of his notebooks. And because it was Stiles, he hadn't given himself carpal tunnel doing it, noooo. He'd ordered a custom stamper and ink. Fuck Scott's life.

 

So that's why Scott was sitting up a tree at eight in the evening.

 

Stiles was paying a visit to Derek. Something about gnomes? Since it wasn't an immediate threat, Scott had to confess he hadn't really been listening, because he'd just been with Allison. She'd been so beautiful, as always, the light behind her, making her hair shine like a dark halo, her eyes twinkling as she'd looked back at him... yeah, Scott had no problem entertaining himself during his waiting.

 

He could see the Hale house from where he was sitting. It was only half rebuilt, but at least it was livable now. There were voices inside but, frankly, Scott didn't care to listen. He knew the drill. Stiles asked about something, Derek snarled at him, Stiles replied with sarcasm, Derek resorted to death threats, Stiles laughed at him, Derek upgraded to physical abuse, Stiles went in for the kill, and Derek folded. Some steps along the way might be repeated, so there was no telling how long it would take. Scott yawned.

 

He was downwind from the house, so hopefully Derek didn't know he was there, and if he did, he might not even tell Stiles, being too busy getting his ass verbally kicked and all. Scott grinned to himself. Stiles might be in for payback, but he was still Scott's best friend, and it gave him so much joy to watch Stiles rip people apart. Except maybe this time Stiles was the one getting ripped apart.

 

Scott tensed as the front door flew open and Stiles vaulted out, running towards his Jeep. Scott was almost directly above it, hidden in the dark foliage, and he looked around, ready to jump on whatever was chasing Stiles. But, surprisingly, Stiles raced right past his Jeep and into the woods to Scott's left, and he was _grinning_. Puzzled, Scott stayed where he was, and barely two seconds later Derek flew by, wolfed out and catching up to Stiles easy as pie. So Stiles had finally crossed a line, and his usual lack of self-preservation was making him treat it like a joke. Well, fine. Maybe Scott didn't have to be the one kicking ass tonight. He shifted on the branch to keep Stiles in his sight, and enjoy the view of him being tackled by two hundred pounds of angry werewolf. Derek did not disappoint.

 

He caught Stiles around the middle, and while it looked reassuringly gentle, it caused them both to do an impressive roll, ending with Stiles landing flat on his back with a loud _oof!_ , Derek braced on both hands above him, snarling angrily.

 

“You did _not_ wait ten seconds, you lousy cheat!” Stiles wailed, and Derek chuckled. Scott almost fell off the branch. Derek could actually _laugh_?! What would be next, _pigs flying_?!

 

“I _did_ wait ten seconds. You just didn't try that hard,” Derek said in a weird tone of voice that Scott couldn't quite pin down. “I think you wanted to be caught,” he added in a whisper, low enough that Scott had to strain his ears. And, yeah, that made sense. Stiles knew he could never outrun Derek. Why he'd even tried in the first place was a mystery.

 

“Oh yeah? And why would I want that?” Stiles asked, his voice a little croaky, so Scott could only imagine how scary Derek had to be looking. It had been a while since he'd been able to intimidate Stiles, so obviously he was pulling out all the stops now. But Scott also kinda wanted the answer to the question, so he listened carefully. By the next breath he was deeply regretting it, because that... _that_ was definitely the sound of a zipper being lowered. Very slowly. Stiles gasped, and it was loud as a gunshot to Scott's sensitive ears. He spent a long horrified moment wondering if Derek had gone completely off the rails and had upgraded his threatening routine to involve sexual assault, but then Stiles surged up and yanked Derek's head towards him for a very wet-sounding kiss.

 

And now Scott _really_ wished he'd left while there'd still been time. Because the woods were dead silent around him, and the wind was changing now, and basically... if he left now, Derek would _definitely_ know, and it would be super awkward for everyone. But, then again, by the sound of it Derek now had his hand in Stiles' pants, and no man should have to listen to his brother by another mother getting off.

 

“Derek, _fuck_ ,” Stiles gasped, and Scott stuffed his fingers in his ears, and scrunched his eyes shut. Not that that made much difference, because the wind obligingly blew a great big whiff of lust right into his nose, and he just didn't have enough hands to pinch his nose as well. But he ended up doing it anyway, because the smell of arousal was bad enough, but mixed with both Stiles _and_ Derek it quickly became nightmare fuel, so one ear was unplugged just in time for him to hear both of them moaning, and seriously, fuck his life.

 

He was in the middle of wondering whether a nearby pine cone would be a decent ear-plug when he was suddenly yanked out of the tree by a painful grip on his ankle, and he yelped as he landed on the forest floor.

 

“ _Ow_ , what the hell?!”

 

Derek was looming over him, and wow, okay, it had been a while since Derek had been glaring that hard at him.

 

“Were you listening?”

 

“Not intentionally!” Scott argued, but still felt shitty over it.

 

“Not cool, bro!” came Stiles' disgruntled voice from further away. “Not. Cool!”

 

Derek glared harder. “You heard him. Not cool, Scott.”

 

Scott glared back, and finally got to his feet. “Look, it wasn't on purpose, okay? I didn't know what was going on, and once you guys started... the... well, it seemed like leaving would kinda ruin the mood or something.”

 

Stiles came ambling into sight, fastening his pants, and oh, _God_ , Scott wished he didn't know why those pants had been unzipped. “You wanna know what ruins the mood, Scotty? For the guy with his hand down your pants to tell you that your best friend is spying on your happy sexy fun times! Bro code, dude! _Bro code_!”

 

“You broke it first! No pranking your bros!”

 

“I didn't prank you!” Stiles snapped, and Scott was officially confused.

 

“You did! You stamped all over my notebooks!”

 

Stiles frowned. “That wasn't me, dude.”

 

Derek snorted, and Scott squinted at him. “You know who did it!” he cried, pointing an accusing finger at Derek.

 

“Yes.”

 

Scott waved his hands around in frustration, but made himself stop when he realized he was unconsciously mimicking Stiles. “And you're not gonna tell me?!”

 

“No.”

 

“Why the hell not?!”

 

“Because there are several other things I would like to be doing right now, and talking to you is not on my list.”

 

Scott was about to argue, but Stiles cleared his throat pointedly, and, _oh_.

 

“Oh. Right. Uhm. I'll just... go. Then.”

 

“You do that,” Derek said darkly, clearly done with the whole thing.

 

Stiles poked Derek on the arm, and Scott couldn't help but stare, because that was the kind of thing that normally got Stiles injured, but Derek just _let_ him. “Dude, no need to be rude. He's leaving now, and we can have another merry chase.” It sounded casual, but from the way Derek smirked, Scott wasn't at all sure it wasn't actually going to happen.

 

“TMI, bro,” he grumbled, and now _Stiles_ glared at him.

 

“Hey, you're not invited! Go sniff your notebooks and use your own wolfitude for once!”

 

“Wolfitude?” Derek said with a grin, and Stiles poked him again.

 

“See if I let you hunt me again.”

 

Scott turned tail and ran. And, from the sound of it, so did Stiles about two seconds later when Derek growled playfully at him, and Scott made sure to run in the exact opposite direction, even if it was not the way he needed to go. He'd go ten miles extra just so he wouldn't have to witness any more brain breaking events involving his reluctant ally and his best friend.

 

But he would definitely mock the hell out of Stiles the next day at school...

 

End.

 

 


End file.
